


All hearts beat to the same rhythm

by Vexlyne



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, AU with Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexlyne/pseuds/Vexlyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is a stable boy to the Jeager Knights, a group of specially gifted individuals tasked with keeping the kingdoms safe from Dragons, great mindless beasts that do nothing but destroy. Or so most people are lead to believe. Newt is convinced that dragons are more than what they seem. Hermann, the trusted adviser, thinks him crazy... until they drift through a new-hatched dragon in the same way Knights do through their steeds. Hi-jinx ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of something... well definitely something...

**Author's Note:**

> A only half serious fantasy au my mind stirred up when I should have been sleeping. I promise no quality. Just me needing to get the story out.

"So I believe that dragons actually have culture. It's mostly just theory, as no one has really studied Dragons farther than to kill them, but I think it's a solid argument! What do you think?"

Newt yelped as Gypsy Danger, a gorgeous and well built draft mare, nipped his hand. He sighed and handed over the carrot he has slipped from the kitchen and the horse whinnied in response, munching the sweet root.

"You know she cannot talk back." The stable hand glanced back as Mako, a knight in training, approached.

"That's part of the point, means she'll actually listen." Mako gave a sympathetic smile.

"I know you find Dragons interesting, but they destroy villages, families..."

"Yes but-!" Newt noted Mako getting visibly uncomfortable with the subject. Her parents, her entire village had been destroyed by a dragon. And he knew she had little forgiveness for the creatures. He sighed and shook his head.

"What do you need? I know you didn't come out her just to eavesdrop on my theories." He asked, stroking Gypsy Danger's flank as she grazed on some hay he had in the stable.

"I came to tell you that Raleigh Becket will be arriving tomorrow." She said and the horse's head shot up, ears forward. Mako laughed and Newt grinned.

"Ah... so he's returning to knighthood. I'll wash Gypsy, make sure she's all dolled up to see her knight again." He said, patting her neck as she snorted excitedly.

"I am sure they are both looking forward to the reunion" Mako said with a nod.


	2. The continuation of something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition. Need to explain all the magic and junk.

_Jeager horses are a very special breed of horse with a quality only seen in unicorns, known as drifting. Very few can drift with a unicorn, as they rarely make themselves known to humans, but Jeager horses, bred with unicorns, share that trait. The amount of people that can drift with a Jeager horse are rare, but a pair that can may use this ability to share a link of the mind, making them a great asset in the war on Dragons, thus-_

Newton rubbed his eyes, which stung with effort to make out the words on the page. He needed glasses, knew that since he first taught himself to read, but clear glass was far too expensive, and to make it into glasses, even more so. Far more expensive than a mere stable boy could afford. Hell, it was amazing he could read in the first place. Reading was a thing mostly only royalty, knights and those of wealth could do. But Newt's thirst of knowledge drove him to learn.

He flipped some pages in the tome, written by hand, and he knew exactly which hand as well. It was the hand writing of the royal adviser, Hermann Gottlieb. He snorted as he thought of the man. He settled on a page he had read a dozen times over, forcing his eyes to focus on the words.

_The first recorded dragon attack was by a large beast that attacked a small farming settlement unprovoked, setting fire to the valley and was only taken down after setting fire to three more settlements a day later. It was believed that attack was a one off until a fishing settlement was attacked. It was sunrise before the beast fell-_

Newt heard footsteps approaching and quickly hid the book in a pile of hay before feigning a look of work in Striker Eureka's stall. He saw it was General Petacost passing with Hermann walking with him, leaning heavily on his staff as he walked, forest green robes billowing behind him in contrast to the armor the General wore. Herman was reading a scroll to the general, no doubt a message from the king, when he glanced over his glasses and met Newt's eyes. Newt tensed, always disliking the judging look everyone gave him, thinking so little of him just because he shoveled horse shit for knights. 

But Hermann's gaze seemed oddly... non-judgmental. More like he was analyzing him. They had met but once, briefly, but apparently the man had yet to make a sure assessment of him.

The General said something, drawing the gaze away and Newt let out a breath before going back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter will only be one scene, and the dynamic of the knights and drifting will be explained... eventually.


End file.
